(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap pipe wrench for driving an object having a generally cylindrical shape, of the type comprising:                a part forming a handle which extends according to a longitudinal axis;        a strap, especially a metal strap, in loop form, the two opposing end portions of which cooperate with two zones integral with the handle when the strap surrounds said object tightly;        a connecting member which is movable relative to the part forming a handle according to the longitudinal axis thereof, the two opposing end portions of the strap having ends that are integral with said member;        means for displacing said connecting member, enabling the size of the loop of the strap to be adjusted and the strap to be tensioned when it surrounds said object tightly; and        the part forming a handle being equipped, between said two zones, with a shoe for abutment on said object, the abutment shoe not being connected to the strap and having an abutment face of generally cylindrical shape with generatrices that are perpendicular to the general plane of the strap.        
The invention is applicable in particular to oil filter wrenches for motor vehicles, and reference will be made to this application in the following.
(2) Description of Related Art
Examples of such strap pipe wrenches are described in document FR-A-1.570.027 and in documents FR-A-2.779.372 and FR-A-2.779.373 in the name of the Applicant.
In those known strap pipe wrenches, a screw/nut system allows the strap to be connected to the handle. Because the nut is connected to the strap, a rotary movement of the screw allows the user to adjust the working length of the strap manually by means of a wheel. The phases of adjusting the strap are lengthy and repetitive.